Never Let Go
by Magica Ring
Summary: Random thoughts. Funny and cute romantic moments of USAKI. Extreamly sorry for grammatical errors here...This story is just for understanding. NON-STOP DIALOGUES. What will Usui do, before he left? A cute one-shot.


Hello everyone. I hope all of you are doing fine. Here I'm presenting a cute one-short which isn't only my job but it's a play, CrazyBebo and me were playing some days before. Though it was my idea but she told me to publish it.

So here I'm putting the exact (just a little corrected) version of our conversation while me playing in place of Usui and CrazyBebo was playing in place of Misaki. So the dialogues are belongs to respective one. Thank you Bebo I hope you'll like it.

And all the readers give me feedback. It sure will like by all of you. XD.

**Special Note****: Chapter 83 is OUT. Yeah! After two months of waiting. But it's freaking short. I was expecting a huge one. Anyway go and check out after reading my story. **

**Note:**** Frequently use of the word 'what'. Because I felt to do so. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maid sama and any of it's character. It belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. **

"Misa-chan~ what are you doing?" Usui popped up behind the door of student council room.

"Can't you see I'm checking the account book? And why are you here?" Misaki didn't bother to look.

"I'm here to help you." Usui said leaning closer to her.

*blushing*"WHAA! G-get away from me you pervert." Misaki pushed him away.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself you know that?"

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to." She said with a little irritation.

"Do you hate me?" His voice changed in to a very serious one.

Misaki moved back with the change of his voice. W-why all of a sudden?"

"Just I want to know."

"Y-yes. Now go." She was looking at the papers.

"Then tell me by looking in to my eyes." His face was now so close to her.

*blush* "Don't bother and let me do my work."

"See! You're not even true to yourself."

"What do you mean?" She turned around. Her back was facing him.

"Then prove that you hate me." He came and hugged her from behind and whispered in to her left ear.

"Let go of me Usui." Face flushed, heart beating fast she was trying to get free.

"No. For once, if you tell me that you hate me, I'll never show my face to you ever again."

"I…I-"The vice president entered just before Usui freed her with a deep sigh.

"Yukimura, I wish you've some important job." Misaki got the chance and pushed Yukimura out the room with her.

"I've to clear it today." Usui thought to himself.

**At Maid latte: **

Misaki was taking a break but she was lost in her thought. "I've to get out of here before Usui sees me. I don't want to see him. What's up with that idiot? Bugging me always."

"You can't escape from me." The familiar voice broke her train of thought.

"Usui! What are you…? How did you come here? Open the door or I'll call the manager." She roared as Usui locked the door of the changing room.

"Ayuzawa! You know why I'm here. You've to tell me frankly." He came closer.

"Usui don't come any further? What's up with you? I don't want to answer any of your silly questions."

"I want to know. Otherwise for whom I'll return?" He accidentally spitted out.

"I don't hav-"She stared at him. "What?"

He stared back, came closer to tell- "I've to go."

"Where to?"

"England. My grandfather called."

"O…ok." Her voice broke. "Will you- *gulp* come back?"

He held a stray of hair behind her ear. "If possible."

She looked in to the other direction and blinked to remove the stinging pain of her eyes. *tense environment*

He cupped her face made her look at him. "I'm not sure how long it'll take. Just don't make a new boyfriend behind me."

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"Then I'll thrash his eyes out."

"I dare you." Misaki smirked.

Usui captured her soft lips.

The sudden urge to hold him, to not let go of him attacked her mind. She couldn't pull back.

As he pulled back, he was looking in to her wet eyes. "Don't make it harder than it is. I can't go."

"Then don't." She chocked.

"Neither do I want to leave." He hugged her.

"Don't go." She hugged back and cried hard.

"I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. Just bear with it and wait for me."

She nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"So soon. Why didn't you tell me early?"

"As if? You didn't give me any chance."

"What? You didn't even try."

"You pushed me every time when I try."

"Well, you had to try hard enough."

*eyes wide*"Don't push it too far Misa."

"Pervert! Get off-"There is knock on the door.

"Let's go to my apartment. I'll tell the manager."

"No. Don't Usui." Misaki tried to stop him.

Usui opens the door and welcomed by many moe flowers.

"Manager I want to take Ayuzawa with me. It's important."

"No please manager, don't listen to him. My break is over I'll do my- MANAGERRR!" She pulled by Usui.

"Thank you. I owe you one." By that usui held her bridal style.

"Let me down." She looked in to his eyes. "Please!"

"Nope. I know you're secretly enjoying it."

"No I'm not let g-"

"Let's enjoy our company for now."

"Usui…!"

"Yes! What?"

"I can walk by myself."

"And I take the risk to see you in maid uniform by everyone?"

Then she realized that she didn't get time to change. She clung near to him.

"Don't worry my girl, I'm covering you perfectly."

"Your girl? Who said that?"

"Sorry mistake, my dear wife."

"W-wife? What are you saying you pervert?"

"Ok. So how many children do you want? 1…2…4…or-"

"C-children? Who said I'm having children with you? Let alone this… why would I marry you?"

"You won't marry me?" *puppy dog face* Then I've to find a hotty in England."

"You'll marry some one else?" For a second she looked sad but soon recovered and told angrily-"Like I care."

"I would rather die before doing that." He replied as he unlocked the door.

"What? When did we get here?"

"When we married on the way." He placed her on the couch.

"We didn't. When?" She crawls away.

"Just a moment ago. Too bad you forgot our marriage." He came closer.

"W-when I never." She backed away.

*giggled*" You're such a drama queen. I'll miss everything about you."

"Drama queen? Me? She confused. "No clear me when did we get marry without me knowing?" She got puzzled.

"If you're that eager to know then-"He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and sat with his right knee.

*gasp!* "U-Usui!" She covered her mouth shocked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, will you do the honor to be my wife? Are you willing to be called Usui Misaki?"

"U-Usui I-I don't know. It's so sudden. Oh God help me."

He gave her a look that will melt her heart.

"W-what if you find someone else? What if you don't like me then? What if your grandfather doesn't accept me? Or what if he wants you to marry someone else?"

"It'll be my great fortune to have you with me. No one can replace you. I'll sacrifice everything for you."

"I don't know."

"You want me to show you?" He held her bridal style and headed to his bedroom.

"No no no put me down. I believe you. I'll marry you but just let me down." She struggled in his arms.

He put her down on the bed. "Prove it then."

"I…I l…love you?" She stated more like a question.

"By action." He smirked.

Blushing from the roots of her hair she pulled his tie and kissed him. "Here."

Eyes wide, he fell on the bed place the ring in her finger and kissed it.

"GAAAH!" She jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

*chuckled*"Call me by my name."

"Why? Did you forget your name?"

He blocked her way. "Yeah! Please remind me." *smirk*

"Usui."

"I remembered it's my last name. What's my NAME?" He moves forward.

"T-T…a"

"C'on you can do it." *teasing mode on*

"T…Takumi." By that she ran to the bathroom and locked it.

*sigh!*He knocked the door. "Open the door Misaki."

"NO!"

"I'll break it."

"NO!" While denying she walked backward and tripped, suddenly the shower starts make her wet. "Argh!"

"MISAKI!" Are you o…okay?" Eyes wide he broke the door and looks away.

"Get out you pervert." She looked herself and covered her. "Could you get me some dry clothes?" Her voice softens a little.

"O…okay hang in there." Usui turned and leave.

Misaki searched for a towel to cover her wet body. "You're gonna pay for this you perverted outer-space alien!"

Usui returned with a shirt. "Where's the rest?" Misaki asked.

"The pant is not going to fit you. You've to deal with this." He handed her the shirt.

*growls*"FINE!" She snatched the shirt from him. "Now GO!"

"Let me do the rest." He spun her around and was about to slip the clothes.

"WHATTT! GET AWAYYYY!"

*whisper in her ear* "I love you too Misaki.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Or else-"She threatened.

"Or else?" He smirked.

"Or-"She smirked. "Or this-"She was going to took off the ring.

He held her finger and put it in to his mouth to block the way out of the ring.

"Aaarrrgggghhh! Usuiii you pervert idiotic sick twisted alien." Her stomach growl.

"Let's eat dinner." Usui chuckled and gave her some time to change while he went to make omirice.

After 15 minutes he returned found Misaki in his couch. Still looking mad.

"Here eat." Usui handed her the food.

"No. I'm not going to eat."

"Please!"

"I'm leaving Usui." She stood up but blocked by a pair of hands.

"Why? Did I do anything wrong? Okay I'm sorry but don't go." His voice was somewhat painful.

She sat back and stared at him. Chewing the food she looked in the other way.

"I thought you really are going to leave me." Usui said calmly.

"You know I won't do that."

He hugged her tightly. Misaki has the limit. She tried to avoid, tried to leave just to hold back her freaking tears but it seems nothing can be deal with this feelings. She sighed heavily and hugged him back.

She cried. The pain in her heart nearly burst out. Her body shacked with her every sob. Usui tried to calm her down by stroking her back. But the alien himself has to control to not to break down.

"T-Takumi I'll miss you." She repeated in her sob.

"Me too Misaki. I can't live without you"

"I'll wait for you."

"I'll come back. Only for you."

"After a long five minutes, Usui let his tear out from his eyes and dipped his face in the side of her neck.

"You made my world upside down Misaki." He whispered in her neck.

"I think I should tell you that. You made my world upside down Takumi."

Usui pulled away a little and with out wasting a second further, showering her with infinite kisses. "I wish if this night will never end."

They cuddled closely but didn't waste their time by sleeping. They just stayed like that the whole night with Usui's tons of kisses and Misaki's blushing.

**END**

_**So how was it then? Do you all like it? Do comment. As I was telling, it's not only my job. Don't forget to thank CrazyBebo**_. **Misaki's part was hers and Usui part was mine.**


End file.
